


3 Steps by Scorpius

by hopelocklet



Series: 12 Days Of (Drarry) Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Six year old Scorpius seeks out someone to woo his father and make him happy at Christmastime.





	3 Steps by Scorpius

The first time Harry saw the ad in the Daily Prophet, he was sure it was a mistake. 

To be sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him, he read the ad twice over, then three times, then four. But sure enough, the words didn’t change:

_ WANTED: Boyfriend for Draco Malfoy _

_ Requirements: plays Kwidich, does magic good, likes kids _

_ If interested, contact Scorpius Malfoy by owl _

_ (PS my dad can’t know about the ad, so shush!) _

“Hey, Sam,” Harry said, referring to his Auror partner. “You seen this ad in the paper?”

“What ad?” Sam asked.

“This one here.”

Sam sighed. She walked to Harry’s desk and looked over his shoulder at the aforementioned ad. “Aw, that’s cute,” she said. “He spelled Quidditch wrong, though.”

“Yeah, well do you reckon this is for real?”

Sam returned to her own desk and arched an eyebrow at Harry. “Why? Are you interested?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course not,” he lied. “I’m just wondering how a six year old managed to get an ad in the paper. It has to be some sort of prank, right?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. The kid is a Malfoy, and Malfoys are Slytherins, and Slytherins are resourceful.”

“I guess. Whatever, not like it matters anyway,” Harry said, his tone giving away that it did matter, at least to him.

Sam smiled a knowing smile. “Yeah, whatever,” she said.

…

“Whatever,” Teddy said that afternoon when Harry suggested that they visit Teddy’s cousin, Draco, before getting dinner.

…

“This is a surprise,” Draco said upon opening the door and seeing Teddy and Harry. “Please, come in.”

Harry and Teddy entered the Manor, taking a moment after stepping inside to admire the Christmas decorations all around. 

“What brings you here?” Draco asked Harry.

“Oh, just visiting,” Harry said, somewhat awkwardly. Draco nodded, but he looked confused. In an effort to fill the silence, Harry said, “Teddy, didn’t you want to tell Draco about what you want for Christmas?”

Teddy’s head turned back toward his godfather, and though he didn’t remember saying anything like that to Harry, he seemed excited by the prospect of presents. 

“Sure. I mean, yes,” Teddy said to Draco.

Draco’s confused expression fell away and he smiled. “Oh, wonderful. I was just thinking today that I had no idea what to get for you. Let’s go to the kitchen and we can have hot cocoa while we talk. Care to join us, Potter?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Scorpius. Where is he?”

Draco looked questioningly at Harry, but answered, “In the library, upstairs.”

…

“Oh, so you’re interested in the ad?” Scorpius said, closing his book and neatly setting it on the end table next to his chair.

“That’s not what I said.” 

“You don’t have to be shy. It’s okay that you like my dad. I think he likes you too. I’ve secretly always thought that you two should get married,” Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

“Oh.”

“Anyways, I have three steps to get you to be my dad’s boyfriend.”

“That’s it? No interview? What about the other candidates?” Harry asked.

Scorpius smiled widely, revealing a half-toothless mouth. “I told the house elves to get rid of all the candidates’ letters unless they were from you.”

Harry laughed and took a seat across from Scorpius. “You’re very tricky. So what are these three steps?”

Scorpius held up one finger as he said, “Step one: get yourself invited to our Christmas dinner. Step two-” he added another finger “is take a romantic walk through the snow after dinner. Step three is to kiss him.” Somehow by the end of his list of steps, Scorpius was holding up all five fingers.

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Really? And that’s all it will take?”

“Yep.”

…

“So Teddy told me that Andromeda is taking him to Ireland over Christmas,” Draco said to Harry while Teddy and Scorpius were building a snowman outside. 

“Yes, I think her husband had some family in Ireland.”

“Well then where will you be for Christmas?”

Harry shrugged. “Don't really feel like heading to Romania with the Weasleys, so I guess I'll be on my own.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Potter. You can't be alone on Christmas. You should come here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We have lots of great food, about two thousand presents, and Scorpius loves you. It will be perfect.” Draco smiled at Harry.

“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Draco,” Harry said, thinking to himself,  _ step one complete _ .

…

Flash forward to step two on Christmas Day, and Harry was internally freaking out as the two of them walked through the snow-covered gardens alone at night. 

Draco was pointing out parts of the garden to Harry-  _ That’s where Scorpius learned to walk, That’s where Teddy fell off his broom into the bushes, That’s where I had to hide from my father’s devil peacocks for four hours when I was ten _ . Harry was laughing, and he kept finding himself getting lost in the way the stars and moon lit up Draco’s features. 

“Oh, and that’s where Teddy and Scorpius built a snowman last week.” 

Harry and Draco stopped to observe the lopsided snow figure. The snow that had fallen since the snowman’s construction made a part of one of its arms snap off and made the head of the snowman stretch much higher than it originally had been. Additionally, icicles were hanging off of the carrot nose and the snowman’s stick mouth was tilted far too much to the right side. All in all, the snowman was rather ugly.

“There’s something about it that’s disconcerting,” Draco said.

“It looks like Umbridge.”

“Yes, that’s what it is.”

Seconds later, they were both laughing.

They kept laughing the whole walk back to the house, and Harry felt an indescribable warmth build up inside him, despite the cold night air.

…

“Is that?”

“I think it is.”

“Mistletoe?”

“That wasn’t there before, was it?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Interesting. Well, I guess we shou-”

Harry didn’t get to finish sentence, because then Draco kissed him.

Scorpius, who was hiding behind a couch, watched the scene unfold before him. He smiled broadly and high fived Periwinkle the house elf, his co-conspirator.

“Step three, check,” Periwinkle said.

“Mission accomplished,” agreed Scorpius.


End file.
